Taken
by alice8therabbit
Summary: She doesn't really have a particular set of skills but she has a frying pan and she is not afraid to use it! Eugene is kidnapped and Rapunzel is looking high and low for him. She is going to find those kidnappers and she will ki - er get Flynn back.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short introduction to introduce and such. I hope you'll stick around for the chapters to come. Wait. Should there be chapters to come? Anyone interested? **

**You know I gotta ask so let's get it over with. Please: Review. Follow. Favorite.**

Flynn hung upside down and swung back and forth. He kept hitting his head on the sides of the horse drawn car he was in. His feet were tightly tied to the ceiling and had been tied with all the knot tying savviness of a boy scout. He'd given up all hopes of escaping while moving. He had godly abs (at least, he thought so) but he could not manage to fold himself upward and hold it long enough to and untie the rope with his teeth (which were also godly, were you to ask him).

He'd been kidnapped in the middle of the night right out of his bed. Out of his bed! The kidnappers hadn't even had the good decency to allow the man some privacy! And Flynn needed his beauty sleep! Well, he didn't _really need _it being so attractive and at any time of the day at that but still! A man needs some shut eye to keep a shine to his hair and a glow to his skin.

_No one appreciates the dedication and unseen effort that goes into keeping a guy as dashing and as handsome as I am. No one! _ Flynn had thought as he was dragged away, gagged and tied.

That wasn't it though. That wasn't what was bothering him _really_. These people (he hadn't really gotten a good look at them) had come into _his _home, snuck into _his _bedroom and managed to take him like it was nothing. Had they wanted to, they could've hurt the girl sleeping next to him that special special girl. She had remained sleeping the entire time because they allowed it. Eugene had been so helpless. He'd been unable to protect her. Useless.

This was the thought that screamed through the hallways of his mind as he swung to and fro in the dark moving prison. They showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. That left Flynn alone with his thoughts. He couldn't wait for them to stop.

* * *

Rapunzel began to awake from her slumber. She was in that half-awake-half-asleep state when she turned over and stretched out her arms. She was looking for the other body that was there every morning. Finding no such body, her eyes flew open and she found herself alone. She _never_ woke up alone.

It was only seconds before the brunette was running, full speed through the halls of the castle, searching all the places she would usually find Eugene. He was in none of them. She finally reached the dining hall where the two of them would sit down to breakfast with her parents. Eugene would make light hearted jokes about how 'Blondie (he never stopped calling her that) still lived with mommy and daddy' and she'd point out that he was living there too and didn't seem to be complaining. It was just perfect. But this morning was not anywhere near perfect. Eugene was gone. He was nowhere to be found and Rapunzel had no idea where to start looking. The only thing she really knew was that she was going to need her frying pan.

**Wow, Blondie is quick to react! They are just so lovey dovey *tear* *tear* *sniffle*. Oh, I can feel the love! It's palpable! **

**Feedback! I'd like some feedback! Pretty please. But be gentle and respectful. We're not in the courts of the olden days where profanity and harsh words are the laws of the land. Keep it civil. Thanks:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings yet again! I'd like to thank my first reviewer! Unknown Reader, thaaaank you for your time! I hope you're back to read this! I just adore Eugene's big ego, haha, I'll try to to tone it downXD**

**I'd also like to mention I have a Elsa and Jack story you should, like, check out and love and stuff. . . but you know, whatever right? (gooooooo tooo the story, reeeeeeead it, reeeeEEEEEad it!) You hear something? Huh, must've been, like, the wind or *ahem* I don't know. Draft. . . .**

**Zeldarules, I beat you to it I was tired of waiting! Eat my dust! No. You know what?! I challenge you to a Blondie/Flynn write off! Doth thou acceptith?**

**I just wanted to get the whole kidnapping scene out of the way. If you hate it give the next chapter a chance...or you know, don't. I can't make you...or can I? Perhaps I'll build that brainwashing machine I always dreamt of but then...why stop at review and favorites and follows...why think small? I COULD RULE THE WORLD, MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I mean *ahem* enjoy!**

Flynn awoke lying on his back and for a second he forgot all that had happened. He waited for Blondie's strong little arms to wrap around him like they did every morning. **B**ut it dawned on him quick enough that that was not going to happen. It all came flooding back to him.

He'd woken up when he heard the all too familiar sound of a gun clicking. It was so close he could practically smell the metal. Arrows were the norm but every so often you found a guy who gotten his hands on a fancy ol' gun. And, surprisingly, in Flynn's past experiences of stealing from the filthy rich, he'd had quite a few guns shoved in his face. Eugene had composed himself and tried to appear calm as he opened his eyes. The gun was only visible in his peripheral vision, cocked and ready next to his temple. He'd bet a pretty sum that if that gun went off, it go straight through him and into the – no. He wouldn't think that. He turned ever so slightly to see who was holding the gun.

The intruder was tall but completely concealed in a voluminous cloak that gave discernable no shape to go by. Even the gun-holding hand was encased in leather and unidentifiable as belonging to a specific gender, etc.

Slowly Flynn sat up and swung his legs off the bed to face the unwelcome guest. It was then, when his eyes adjusted to the dark that he saw the other two, in the blacker shadows, also covered in cloaks.

"Heeeeey there guys, I'm not really 'dressed to receive'," he whispered sarcastically, air quoting and gesturing to his shirtless body. He was just wearing a pair of soft fabric pants that Rapunzel had (tried) to make him, one leg was much longer than the other and the print was hideous, "so maybe yoooou could come back a little later when I'm in something a little less . . . . revealing? Or not at all! Not at all would be good too." He glanced over his shoulder towards the bed to make sure Blondie hadn't stirred. He had to keep his voice down.

Turning back, he waited for a response but received none. The not-holding-a-gun hand of the seeming leader, rose and snapped. With that one of the two others set about rummaging through the room.

"Hey! Hey! Who do you think you are!? Do _you_ know who _I_ am? I'm Flynn Rider. Yeah! Flynn Rider. And if you don't stop your poking around I'll make you." Flynn hissed and tried to look menacing but it was really hard to do in those pants.

The only reaction he got this time was an insult snort from the one who was now pulling a signature Flynn Rider outfit together. The clothes were thrown at him and moments later he was standing next to the bed, fully dressed, with the most unamused face a sarcastic fellow like him could muster.

"Ok. Just because I'm now 'dressed' it does _not_ mean I want to do any 'receiving'." He said and was immediately aware of Blondie's movement in the bed. She groaned a little and turned to face them, still asleep. When Eugene returned his gaze to the intruders, he froze and his heart nearly stopped right there. The gun wasn't pointed at him anymore but at Rapunzel.

Eugene's panic could not be contained as he gasped and held up his hands, "Wait! No!" He lowered his voice even more as he continued in a pleading voice, "What do you want? Riches? You're on the wrong room for that, I still haven't found them a trust me guys, I've looked. Her legendary hair doesn't work anymore and I really have nothing to offer. If you wanted an autograph that badly, you could've just stood in line at my booth. I have it up every Saturday!" His captors didn't seem to want the signature. "So what do you want? I'll do whatever you say." Flynn's eyes never left the girl curled up. She looked so small in the bed alone.

Another snap from the leader and the other henchman moved in. Leather clad hands wound a rope around Flynn and tied him up nicely, no mobility carelessly allowed. Next came the gag. Flynn didn't darn resist. Next thing he knew, he'd been pushed over was being dragged out of the room by the rope at his feet. He couldn't remember making it out of the castle and what kind of stealthy trips these people used to get through. He just focused on the distance between him and Rapunzel. He thought about the distance that bullet would've had to travel to pierce her soft brain tissue. This was when all those unpleasant thoughts began and they still hadn't stopped as Flynn awoke, lying on the hard dirt ground. Now he was the one waking up alone.

**Thank you for reading! Don't change that channel! Stay tuned for more:-D**

**Of course, *standing next to brainwashing ray gun* you may not have a choice, heeeeeheeehee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Short? Yes. This is really just to say I haven't forgotten about this little story and will be posting more, making it awesome-r and using it to take over the entire galaxy *ahem* I mean, start doing some charity work . . . .yeah**

**I hope you stick around for more (^~^)**

Eugene was tired to a chair but this time not with hair. The room around him was one that appeared to be a basement. The walls were uneven bricks held together with mortar so old it was turning to dust. There was one window, high up on the wall opposite the prisoner.

There were only two cloaked figures this time; the leader and a lackey. They'd removed their hoods so Flynn could see their faces clearly. The leader was a tall worn looking gentleman with slick black hair (grey striped throughout) and a well-groomed goatee (Flynn had to take a second to admire the fine craftsmanship of that facial hair. He also had to reassess his own.). This man didn't look like a kidnapper. This man looked like a guy who'd get kidnapped, or have a relative kidnapped and held for ransom. But he also look . . . tired. He looked like an afterimage, a dustier version of something that had once been shiny and new. There were wrinkles drawn on his face but he seemed far too young to have them yet.

The other was a younger girl. She was pretty and had the same black hair as the man only hers was draped about her head long and smooth. Her eyes were darkly lined –wait, no- she was sleep-deprived beyond belief. There were bruises around her eyes like she'd taken two shiners from the angry fist.

"Hya there." He began, his most _persuasive_ voice paired with his very expressive eyebrows for the full effect. "How yah doin'? My, my, my, I do like those cloaks you guys are wearing. Any chance I could get a business card of that tailor? Or is it like a special store, hm?" As he rambled on with his flattery the man began to circle him.

"Flynn Rider, correct? Or is the princess having an affair?" His voice was deep as the sea and smooth as water. Eugene had managed to keep his real between himself and Rapunzel.

Eugene's face immediately turned into a "yeah right (-.-)" expression. "Like anyone would have an affair when they have me," Flynn smirked at the young lady and got a giggle. The smile was pleasant and almost made him forget the sickly green shade of her skin.

"And you're _this_ Flynn Rider," As the man said this he held up a wanted poster.

"WHO EVEN DRAWS THESE!? When this whole thing is done I'm finding this guy and we are going to have a serious chat." Flynn glared at the outrageously inaccurate poster. His nose looked like a ship's anchor.

"I'll take that as a yes. That's all I needed to know. Pricilla will bring your breakfast tomorrow morning. Good day Flynn Rider." The man left through a short door at the edge of the room, followed by the girl. Pricilla, Flynn assumed who giggled and waved back at him before exiting.

"This is going to be a loooooong week." Eugene sighed and again went silent. For he was left alone with his thoughts of failure and all the pain that came with them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, anyone who's still here. If you are, let me just say: My, my, my, you have wonderful taste 3. I don't mean to neglect this story. I'm just a little busy with my *ahem, ahem* other fic (how's about you go and check it out, hmm?) I'm going to try and put some more work into it from here on out, though. Quicker updates and longer chapters with more content. I actually have a pretty clear idea of where I'm going with this (more than I can say for other things like, I don't know, my life). It's going to be interesting guys. **

**Also, I want to hear what you have to say about mah lil yarn. Is it worth updating? Review and tell me! Follow and Favorite as well, I loooove my some follows. FEEDBACK! It's all I ask.**

**Well, enjoy!**

Rapunzel was not a patient girl. She'd spent years waiting for her life to begin and ever since she'd made it through that adventure, waiting was _not _something she liked to do. To Eugene it had always been one of her more endearing qualities.

Her parents had sent out search parties, not unlike the ones used to find that magic flower so long ago. 'High and low, far and wide,' those were their orders. And what was the princess supposed to be doing while all those guards were out and about? Wait. She was to be sipping some calming tea and taking comfort from those around her.

Well, that was _not _happening. Approximately ten minutes after she bid her parents a good afternoon and left to 'nap in her bedroom', Rapunzel grabbed her favorite frying pan and a certain chameleon and was on her way before you could say _Fitzherert_.

The girl made for the stables and tried to act natural, fearing someone may try to escort her back to her room where she'd be of no use.

"Maximus," the girl sang in a low, sweet voice. "We're gunna go find Eugene."

The horse looked at her skeptically and grunted.

"Yes. My parents said I could. Anyway, I'm old enough to take care of myself."

Again, the equestrian seemed unconvinced. He turned around in his stall and gave the girl the cold shoulder.

"Predictable. I knew you'd say that. Soooooo," she produced a bag of apples from behind her back and tossed them towards the begrudging horse, "I brought you a little incentive."

The horse whinnied happily and began to eat them whole. Realizing what he'd just done, Maximus practiced some restraint. He gave the princess another look and was met with a smug stare from her. Rapunzel was, of course, unaware of the very convincing look Pascal, who was perched on the girl's head, was giving his fellow animal. The horse blew some air out through his nose and finished the apples at an unbelievable speed. While he ate, Rapunzel threw a saddle over his back and climbed on.

"Ok. Here we go" She said with a deep breath as Max made his way out of the stable, licking his lips happily.

They made it out of the gate, through the town and across the bridge without anyone questioning them. Once the party of three were enveloped by the forest, Rapunzel breathed a sigh of relief. She loved having a family and a home and all but honestly it all could be a little smothering. Of course, her priority was Eugene here. She absolutely had to find him and honestly, she was panicking way more than she was letting on. Being the optimist she was, she was grasping for a silver lining but deep in her gut she was worried. What if this time, there wasn't one?

"So," She chirped in a shaky voice, "what do you boys know about tracking?"

The food these people were serving him was strange. Sure, Flynn had been introduced to new things having moved into a castle. Aside from having to leave behind a solitary life of crime, he'd gotten to experience a lot. The things they were serving him were completely unfamiliar, though. At first, Flynn hadn't thought anything of it. When you're someone's prisoner (possible hostage) you don't really focus on what they're slapping on a tray for you. But, as a prisoner, you also had a looooooot of time to think. It dawned on him that with the weird food and the strange appearances they must be from a neighboring kingdom.

Flynn decided to test this theory and ask Pricilla.

She came at the usual time and set down some food. She had the gun and held it to his head as the ties around his hands came lose.

"Saaay, Pricilla. You are looking particularly lovely today. Those darkened circles really bring out your stunning eyes," He said, giving her just a taste of the smolder.

She giggled as she took her seat opposite him, on the floor. "Thank you, Flyyyyyyynn. You look very handsome yourself. Hard not to with a face like yours."

"Ah, you do have good taste, my friend." He munched on some funny tasting (what he was guessing was) bread. "So where are you guys from? Not around here, right? Arendelle maybe." He watched her face which flashed several different expressions before settling on 'displeased'.

"Well, no, not Arendelle. But you're right. We aren't from around here. That's all I'm saying. The old man doesn't want me spilling the beans." She rocked back and forth thoughtfully, the knees tucked under her chin.

"Any chance we set up a little chat. Maybe even outside this cold dingy basement." He wagged his eyebrows at her and earned himself another giggle.

"Oh, Eugene. For you, I will ask." Pricilla grinned and nodded to his tray, "Now, hurry up and finish, would you? You're right, it is cold and dingy down here." The man began to eat quickly and polished off the food. "Must be hard for you." The girl sighed, softly "So different from you're palace with a view."

Flynn was surprised to detect a great deal of bitterness in the girl's worlds.

"You miss her?" Pricilla suddenly asked, her big bright eyes staring at him. Curious.

"Of course. Of course, I do." He said quietly. Suddenly, the food wasn't settling so nicely in his stomach.

"Then I suggest, if he asks something of you, do it." She said, completely serious. Picking up the tray, the girl made her make back upstairs. A clatter rose as she threw the dishes into the sink. Turning, Pricilla could see the fire flickering in the den. One deep breath was not enough to cement her nerve. It was going to take several.

**Be kind. Be respectful just don't forget to REVIEW! (^~*)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember that whole thing about quicker updates? Hehe, well, this would've been up the day after the last chapter if I hadn't written a absolutely horrid first draft. Honestly, even after rewriting it, it's not that good. Do you think Eugene came out OOC? Tell me (nicely please).**

**But, anyway, I am posting now. I'm trying to drop little hints here and there of where I'm going and who these kidnappers are. Fun fact: I have no idea where I got the name Priscilla. Or Tobias. . . .huh, weird. **

**Ok, shutting up. I'll let you enjoy. (Also: review, follow, favorite. pretty, pretty, pretty please)**

Flynn was surprised to find the house was so small. You'd think a place with its own dungeon would be bigger but no. The building above his prison was a sweet little cottage.

Tobias was in the den. He sat before a crackling fire whose light bathed everything in a warm glow. In his hand, he held a pipe but it was unlit. No smoke rose from its curves and the old man never bothered to bring it to his lips.

Priscilla was antsy as she led Flynn in. Upon entering Tobias' line of sight, she gave an awkward curtsy and pointed to a chair meant for the hostage. Without giving either of the men another look, the girl scuttled back in the kitchen and left Flynn to take his seat.

"You need a light, sir?" Flynn asked once he'd sat down.

The gentleman stared at his empty pipe and sighed sadly, "No. Haven't for a long time. When I had fewer years behind me, I'd smoke all day. But I suppose that's why I did it. The fewer years you have under your belt the less you think something can take, I suppose."

"Wise words. You think of that yourself or is it from a book?" Flynn asked, trying to keep his tone light. Without the cloak blocking the rest of him, Rider could see that this gentleman was amazingly fit for someone his age and lavishly dressed. His clothes look like something only Blondie's parents could afford.

Tobias sighed and crossed his long lean legs, "I never quote. It's plagiarism. But that's hardly why I brought you up here from your comfy little cell. Priscilla informing me that you have some questions, perfectly reasonable, but first, I have some of my own. One imparticular."

"And that would be?" The younger man asked cautiously.

"Will the princess come for you?"

"You mean, to what? Rescue me? Of course not. She'd the princess. They wouldn't let her out even if she wanted to come. Of course, with all those guards, she won't have to lift a finger." In the back of his mind, Eugene prayed every word he spoke was true. Goldie couldn't come after him. It was way too dangerous.

"Corona's guards are highly incompetent." Tobias sighed, staring in the fire.

"You haven't met their new Captain."

"Yes, well, agree to disagree."

"Now, wait, my turn. If you want her, why didn't you just take her that night?" Flynn asked, confused and just a little relieved it hadn't turned out like that.

"Well, you see, she comes later in our plans. You are the key to the first door. To reach our objective, we must open several."

"Well, what exactly do you need me for then?"

The older man turned his full gaze onto Flynn. In this lighting, the graying of his hair was more noticeable. The glow caught on the folds of his skin and shadows highlighted his wrinkles. "You're a thief aren't you? We simply need you to do what thieves do."

Flynn waited, staring at Tobias expectantly.

"What are you looking at, boy?"

"Oh! Sorry, I just figured you were going to sing. I mean, that last had some rhythm, some rhyme. The setting seems the right size for a dance number. It used to happen all the time after I met Blondie." Rider explained. The look he received made him feel awkward. "But I'm beginning to gather you may not be one for the performing arts."

It was Tobias' turn to stare, blankly. "Moving on. You're familiar with crowns, as I understand it. That is what I desire. The crown of my kingdom."

"That's what this is about? Money? I mean, yeah money's great, like, really great but all this for that?"

"No, Mr. Rider. You may be nothing more than a simple minded, petty robber who somehow managed to lie his way into the lap of a lavish lifestyle but I am not. I have a worthy goal." Tobias inspected his fingernails while he spoke, as if Eugene wasn't even worthy of be looked at when spoken to.

A fire lit in the younger man's chest and he was standing before he could stop himself. "LIE my way in? What the hell's that supposed to mean?" He threatened to step forward but Priscilla appeared before him and gave his chest a surprisingly strong shove. Flynn's rump slammed back into its chair. Tobias didn't even bat an eyelash or give the two any attention. Hands gripping the armrests, Eugene tried to get back up but Priscilla held him down with one hand on his chest. Her other found his chin and forced him to look her in the eye. There was a warning in her gaze that helped Flynn rein himself in.

Once Eugene was again sitting calmly and Priscilla had retreated back to the kitchen, Tobias continued. "Now, about this crown. There are a few things you're going to need to know."

Rapunzel, Maximus and Pascal had been the definition of determination, courage and purpose as they'd burst forth from the city limits in a blaze of graceful justice.

One problem: they didn't actually know where they were going. Eugene had vanished without a trace and there were no real clues as to where the kidnappers had taken him. _IF it was a kidnapping._ Rapunzel thought. _What if he just upped and left? He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't._

Shaking these thoughts from her mind, Rapunzel leaned forward in the saddle and pet Max's nose. "So boy, where do we start?"

"Well, you could ask around. See if anyone saw something. Could find a valuable clue."

"Hm, that's not a bad—SINCE WHEN CAN YOU TALK?" The princess squealed she practically stood up on the horse's back staring at him in shock.

"Haha, over here, sweetheart." The voice called, now clearly off to her right. There, on a low hanging branch, sat a strapping and handsome young man who wore elegant (practically royal) travelling clothes and chewed an apple. His hair stood out because it was the darkest shade of black you'd ever seen. The flawless shine, however, was corrupted by a streak of white. A highlight that seemed terribly misplaced. He smiled and finished his apple in one enormous bite. Throwing the core over his shoulder and gulping down the fruit's flesh, he stood and approached the three-man search party. "Did you seriously think the horse could talk, honeybunch?"

"Wh-w-what? Stop with the name calling and of course not! Who are you?! How do you know I'm looking for someone?" The girl scrambled to grab her frying pan, only to see this stranger had it tied to his belt. "W-w-when . . ."

"Let's just say you should be more vigilant when the horse stops to take a drink. And when someone is following you. So, darling—can I call you darling?—how are you going to find your little boyfriend?"

"No. No, you cannot. My name is Rapunzel, that's it."

"That's too long. How about Rappy, Zelzel, Punny? There's no good way to shorten that, is there."

"What?"

"As for who I am, I'm Daniel. I'm also the guy who knows where Flynn Rider is. In fact, I'm the guy who's going to help you find him."

Both relief and suspicion danced to the forefront of Rapunzel's mind. This was a lead, a possibility that could lead to her and her companions in an actual direction. As fun as wandering pointlessly around Corona or who knows whatever other kingdoms sounded. Of course, he could be lying. That was actually more probable. Rapunzel knew better than to hand out her trust like flower bouquets.

"How do I know you're not lying?" She asked, trying to decide on the approach she was going to take.

"Well, you don't really have many other choices."

"Give me my pan."

"Why should I?"

"Because. Then I'll know you're on my side. I'll know I can believe what you're saying and accept your help."

Daniel's grin widened and he quickly untied the pan. He seemed amused at how easy that'd been. "There we go, kitten. Now, we're getting somewhere." He handed her the pan and bowed. "Milady. How shall we begin?" His demeanor dripped with swagger and charisma.

Rapunzel, trying to act natural, gave him a cutesy shrug and giggled, "Well. I don't know. Lead the way?"

"Well ok then. Let's go sweeth—" CLANG! The pan came down on Daniel's unsuspecting head and nearly shattered his skull. It was a clean knockout.

Daniel awoke to a rhythmic swaying. He tried to move but he was bound in ropes and secured with tight knots. It took a few minutes for the man to realize that he was hanging precariously off Maximus' rump. Craning his next to see toward the front of the horse, he was greeted by the princess. She sat facing him, leaning her back on the horse's neck, smirking victoriously.

"So," She said with sarcastic sweetness. "where are we headed? Where do I find Eugene?"

**Ok, let me just say, and you may have noticed, I am a fan of the word 'rump'. Isn't it just the best word, like, ever? Haha, thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, follow, favorite, and come back for more! **


	6. Chapter 6

**TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES – I APOLOGIZE. Better now?**

**I'm here! I'm here and I brought a chapter! Read it and rejoice! And REVIEW! I so love reviews. **

**Thanks to EVERYONE who has bothered waiting for this. I hoping you keep waiting because I have plans for this story and it's aaaaall for you, my dears! *blows kisses***

**Sooo, I want your reviews and follows and favorites. I know I always ask but … If you like it or hate it or whatever, tell me. I'm a writer and I neeeeeeeeeeed feedback to grow! Like a flower I want to gleam and glow! Let my power shine! **

**So leave me a clue as to what you think after you ****à ENJOY! **

"Look, Priscilla, well, now, it's not that I'm not happy you're here. I am in fact thrilled! Titillated, in fact. It's just that I'm more of a solo kinda guy. A lone wolf, if you will. I stalk my prey and drag it back, bloody to my den of soli—"

"Shut up, Eugene, haha! Come on, there's an opening in the wall over here."

"It's Flynn, Cill. Flynn!" _No one calls me Eugene but Blondie._ The man face palmed and yet again regretted having to bring her along. He couldn't get away, of course. She had the gun. It hung right on her belt beside a peculiar mirror. They also apparently had Rapunzel. Flynn didn't have any proof but he couldn't risk anything happening to her, should it be true.

"Are you always this slow?" Priscilla giggled as she stood waiting for her companion to join her. When he was finally beside her, he saw what she meant by a hole. The diameter would barely clear his shoulders and apparently the wall was very wide, for the 'hole' was more of a ten foot, claustrophobic's-nightmare tunnel.

"I am not crawling through that."

"Yes. You are. Say that again and I'll shoot you."

"If you shoot me, you'll never get your precious crown, sweetheart. You need me."

"But we don't need the girl. Well, not in one piece." Priscilla seemed a bit regretful to be playing that card but she played it, nonetheless. And it stopped Eugene and his protests.

Tobias' master plan hadn't been completely explained to Flynn but he knew the love of his life was involved. He was currently out trying to accomplish the first phase. Priscilla had brought him to a country set to the south of Corona. The country was called Bordeaux and it had been obvious the moment they'd crossed over the border. The foliage turned from voluptuous greenery to decaying brown. The naked trees were pale shades of beige and off white. When Flynn asked what had happened, Priscilla just shook her head, "Nothing grows here. Not anymore."

A bit dramatic for Eugene's liking but he hadn't been too concerned with the lack of life. Leaving Corona was risky and he was constantly on edge. It was very educating though. This was Tobias' country. One could tell just by passing through the towns as he and Priscilla did. Every soul had that raven colored hair and everyone looked strangely tired or aged. Priscilla had nothing to say about that.

The castle was no better. Crumbling and old, it looked ancient though Priscilla assured Flynn it was younger than Corona's royal palace.

"What happened here?" He asked, beholding the building from a distance.

The circles around Priscilla's eyes seemed darker as she turn to focus on Flynn. "Magic isn't always as giving as your girlfriends. Sometimes, magic takes things away."

"Look, princess, I'm not going to try anything or run away and what not. Just untie me."

"Not happening. Stop asking."

The reluctant-to-be-traveling-with-the-strange-man-she-met-the-woods Rapunzel and Daniel had stopped in a clearing for some rest. The man had been carelessly dropped from Maximus's rump and left to awkwardly sit on the ground restrained.

"I _want_ to help you! I'll be right by your side until we get you back with your boy. Come on, Blondie. Ple—" Daniel was silenced by a firm frying-pan hit to the face.

Rapunzel yanked him up by his collar and glared deep into his eyes. "Don't. Call me that." _No one calls me that but Eugene._

"Ok, ok, calm down." Daniel awkwardly reached for his nose. He couldn't quite get there due to his restraints. "I won't, ok? I won't. 'Punz' it shall stay!"

"I don't like that either."

"Sweetie, you gotta meet me halfway." The man sighed, again flailing his tied hand in an attempt to pinch and stop the bleeding nose.

Rapunzel stood back for a moment watched the pathetic scene. Blood dripped from Dan's nostrils are run over his lips and chin. He floundered for a moment before turning the saddest, most convincing puppy dog look on her. He sniffed and smiled sheepishly, "Can I at least get me a little help, ma'am?"

After another moment of just glaring, Rapunzel dropped down to kneel beside him and pulled a handkerchief from her dress' pocket. Then she cautiously loosened the restraints on his one hand and allowed him to tend to his nose.

"Aaah, thank you." Daniel grinned, tilting his head backwards with the hankie to his nose. "You know Rapunzel, I'm really not that bad a guy. I need you and you need me. This is could be fun, if you let it be."

The girl thought for a moment and, armed with her frying pan, loosened the rest of Daniel's rope.

He grinned and shrugged it off. "There we go. Much better."

Finally, the bleeding subsided and Daniel was able to clean his face off.

"I didn't break it, did I?" Rapunzel asked nervously as he splashed some water on it.

"Nope. Just blood, no break. Sorry about your hankie, though. It's ruined."

"Just throw it away, there are plenty more where that came from."

Daniel didn't though. He washed it, folded it and slipped in his pocket. "You never know when these luxuries are going to slip away, Rapunzel."

"You, um, lose your handkerchief?"

"Lost a lot more than that, sweeth-I mean. I had a pretty little kingdom, just like yours promised to me. And I just couldn't wait to be king. But that didn't happen. Ha, obviously. But it still could."

Rapunzel watched as Daniel stood, stretch and walked towards Maximus. He jumped on the horse's back and beckoned for her to join him. She took his hand and he pulled her up to sit in front of him.

Taking the reins, the girl looked over her shoulder, "Ready?"

Daniel just wrapped his arms around her waist, leaned up against her and whispered, "Rapunzel, you're gunna help me bring back what once was mine. It's my dream. You understand dreams, don't you?" There was a trembling in his voice and he shook as he said it, running his hands through her once magical hair.

Rapunzel froze at the embrace. They held the pose for a moment before she pushed Max into motion. This nearly jolted the man behind her from the horse.

"Boundaries, Danny. Remember there are boundaries."

**Predictions?**

**Does anyone get the country's name yet? I'll explain it a little later. No spoilers!**

**I'm trying to slip you hints here and there about the objectives so if a certain part seems pointless, there's a message in it. May have already said this but I'm sayin' it again!**


End file.
